<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>且以薄荷赠桃花 by liupeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601380">且以薄荷赠桃花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liupeng/pseuds/liupeng'>liupeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liupeng/pseuds/liupeng</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>且以薄荷赠桃花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>黄旭熙打量着眼前这个紧张的扣手指的小男生，脸上的笑容漂亮的耀眼，跟微微颤抖的身体形成强烈的反差。<br/>
第一眼看是惊艳，眉眼干净清冽，下颚线流畅完美，尤其是那双桃花眼，波光潋滟，清纯又勾人。<br/>
第二眼第三眼则是从有趣，从外表到内里，由内而外的有趣。<br/>
黄旭熙掏出一张名片扔过去，嗓音低沉诱人，“小朋友，成年了吗？”他点了点桌子把名片往前推了推，“知道我是谁吗你就敢来”，剑眉往上挑了挑，“胆子挺大啊。”</p><p>一个月前黄旭熙在李马克家的ktv组了个局，几个相熟的公子哥聚在一起喝酒找乐子。李帝努把怀里贴上来的小omega不耐烦的往外一推，有些恼怒的问他，“黄旭熙你是不是有病，明知道我结婚了还把我拉到这里”，他往前俯了俯身子，用气音气急败坏的骂他，“卧槽我要是回去跪键盘我特么揍你丫的。”<br/>
说完嫌恶的脱下外套抖了抖，头也不回的推门出去了。<br/>
李马克慢悠悠的喝了一口酒，任由那个身量纤细的小o往大腿上爬，他揶揄的轻笑一声，“黄大少这是转性了？本来不是都不屑来这种地方吗，怎么今天还屈尊降贵来这里？”<br/>
他在那个贴上来索吻的omega额头印上一吻，对着沉默不语的黄旭熙挑了挑眉头，“找乐子？”</p><p>黄旭熙沉默的抽了口烟，眯着眼睛朝他吐了口眼圈，然后长腿一搭靠在沙发背上对他说：“装什么，累不累？”<br/>
他玩味的看着李马克跳起来对着烟雾一通挥舞，连跌倒在地的小美人都不要了，边咳嗽边跳脚骂他：“我靠，咳咳，黄旭熙你要有病能不能去别的地儿，我操你妈……咳咳咳操，把烟掐了你妈的……”</p><p>都说李马克天不怕地不怕就怕烟味儿，有人就说了这不是扯呢吗？<br/>
李马克十六岁那年刚分化没多久就敢扛着钢棍儿带着保镖跑到m国跟那个害他爹差点死在空难里的商业大亨血拼，一边是全副武装甚至还带着枪的彪形大汉，一边是手里连个趁手武器都没有的人生地不熟的中国小娃子，谁看都知道李马克就是去送死的。<br/>
但是并没有，李马克在m国呆了不到四天就把那人的老巢都端了，顺便翘出藏在隐秘库房里的几顿毒品，还上了当地的社会新闻，衣锦还乡了。<br/>
那么李马克怕烟味儿吗？<br/>
他自己的信息素就是强势的葡萄爆珠，真的怕烟味儿吗？<br/>
怕，尤其是黄旭熙最爱抽的万宝路，他嫌呛，还特别臭。</p><p>黄旭熙的脸在烟雾里看不分明，他哑着声音对李马克说：“给我找个人，omega，男的，长得好看，最重要的是干净。”<br/>
李马克愣了愣，心想你这个钻石王老五什么人没有还非得我给你找，什么毛病？<br/>
他不耐烦的把小o都赶了出去，谈了谈自己的衬衫，一屁股坐下来有些怀疑的看着他，“你确定要我给你找？”<br/>
啧，不大对头。<br/>
“不怕我找个什么得病的美貌小o来膈应你？”<br/>
黄旭熙嗤笑一声把烟摁灭在烟灰缸，他看着李马克微微一笑，“那我就告诉李东赫你在外面背着他偷吃，还搞了个得病的美貌小o来膈应他。”<br/>
李马克：“……我操！”<br/>
你可真行，不愧是你。<br/>
“行了行了我给你找行了吧”，他拿起酒杯一饮而尽，“你可别给我出去瞎说，我特么洁身自好这么多年你可别……”<br/>
“刚刚是狗在人额头上亲了一口？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
操！</p><p> </p><p>李马克效率倒是高，这小o看起来还挺合胃口。<br/>
不过黄旭熙不喜欢做那种强迫别人的坏人，他可不想在床上扫兴，啧，没劲。<br/>
“最好先想清楚再来跟我谈，法律底线以内想要什么都可以，但是我得先提前说好”，黄旭熙对僵直的小朋友友善的笑了一下，“上了我的床，可就下不去了。”<br/>
各种意义上的，下不去。</p><p>罗渽民脸色爆红，男人身上凌冽强势的薄荷味道顺着空气涌进鼻翼，把人激得一激灵，为什么，为什么这个人能把那些难以启齿的话说的这么顺口？<br/>
他拿起杯子里的水一口喝光，像是下定了很大的决心一般，一脸视死如归，“所有的后果我一个人负责，您放心我没有其他的要求，如果您，如果您觉得可以，的话，麻烦您……”，他用力闭了闭眼睛，卷翘的睫毛快速抖动了几下，“麻烦您每个月都能给我临时标记。”<br/>
抑制剂价格昂贵而且副作用太大，他还在高三实在没有什么钱去买，父母不管不问，他的生活费都是他做好多份兼职挣来的，甚至还要分出一份寄回家里供给没有血缘关系的弟弟妹妹上学。<br/>
上周刚丢了一份相对稳定报酬还不错的工作，现在实在是捉襟见肘，眼看着发情期就要到了，那时候根本就没有精力时间去工作挣钱，他急的躲在被子里偷偷哭，即便是想了千百个来平安度过发情期的方法，最后还是咬牙选择了最后一种，最冒险也最保险的一种。<br/>
罗渽民悄悄打量了一下眼前英俊的邪肆的男人，看起来应该没有什么特殊癖好吧，不过是睡一晚而已，眼睛一闭一睁就那么过去了。<br/>
“当、当然如果您觉得不行的话，只需要给我一支抑制剂就行了。”<br/>
他什么都不要，只要发情期能安全一点就可以，罗渽民抬起眼看着黄旭熙，“真的，请您相信我。”<br/>
他把名片拿过来放进口袋里，“其他的我什么都不需要。”</p><p> </p><p>再睁开眼的时候，罗渽民已经躺在了柔软的床上。<br/>
他甚至不知道自己是怎么上来的，只记得当时一阵天旋地转，黄旭熙用西装盖住头抱着他出了门……<br/>
鼻尖还有一股若有若无的薄荷味道绕来绕去，眼前的男人突然俯下身来看着他，鼻尖碰鼻尖，温热的气息扑在脸上，直接染红了两只耳朵，他听到黄旭熙说：“最后一次问你，也是最后一次机会”，粉色的舌尖轻轻碰触了一下粉嫩干燥的上唇，“决定好了吗？”<br/>
“不能害怕不能跑不可以喊停，开始和结束我说了算，决定好了吗？”<br/>
罗渽民的身体不可自制的颤抖起来，嘴角还残留着轻微的触感，浑身的热气一个劲儿的往上涌，各种思绪在脑海里绕来绕去快要爆炸，他盯着黄旭熙那双黑色的眸子看了一会儿，里面的欲望和野性快要控制不住，也许，也许真的可以……<br/>
罗渽民略微向前，杂乱的呼吸几乎要让他爆炸，他闭上眼睛，用嘴唇轻轻碰了下那挺翘的鼻尖——<br/>
“啊！”</p><p>又是一个天旋地转，他被黄旭熙压在了身下。<br/>
颤抖的手被紧紧拉住探向某个已经蓄势待发的某处，罗渽民闭了闭眼睛心一横轻轻用指尖挠了一下，滚烫的温度几乎要将他灼伤。<br/>
黄旭熙在他头顶轻笑，“准备好了吗？”<br/>
罗渽民猛地睁开眼，带着水光的眼睛望向他，结结巴巴地回答，“不、不是要开始了吗？”<br/>
他都已经用手，用手碰了一下那个地方啊，“我没事的，我、我唔——”<br/>
凶猛的吻狂风暴雨般袭来，黄旭熙的动作确实算不得温柔，霸道的像只巡视领地的狮子，他在粉嫩干燥的双唇上舔舐啃咬，唇肉被整个含住在温热的口腔里停留一会儿又被舌尖轻扫，认真细致的一遍一遍描摹唇形，罗渽民活了十八年别说接吻了连个恋爱都没谈过，当下哪里能接受这种程度的入侵，不一会儿他就被亲的泪水涟涟，涎水顺着下巴滴滴答答落下来顺着修长的脖颈跌在细长的锁骨，色情又诱人。<br/>
黄旭熙霸道的在人口腔里一通攻城略地，直到身下的小朋友实在受不住用柔软无力的小手捶打他的臂膀，他眼神一暗猛地离开，晶莹的银丝要断不断连接着两人的唇，罗渽民泪眼朦胧的看着眼前模糊的身形，喘了好一会儿气才勉强断断续续的吐出一句话，“我，咳咳，我喘不过咳，气了，对不起……”<br/>
黄旭熙伸出食指抵住水润的诱人双唇，轻轻摇摇头，“我说过的，不可以喊停”，他低下头在人泛红的脸颊不轻不重的咬了一口，“我要惩罚你了。”</p><p>罗渽民的双唇被蹂躏的红肿，整个人在充满侵略性的索吻里抖得越来越厉害，胸前的两点已经被衣物摩擦的发硬，小小的挺立起来像嫣红的草莓只等着人来采撷，黄旭熙在脖颈和锁骨上霸道的种满大大小小的草莓，偶尔有清晰或模糊的牙印分布其中，伸出右手坏心思的捏了捏乳粒，如愿以偿地得到了小朋友从喉咙溢出的呻吟，湿热的舌尖一路向下，最终连着乳晕把一整个都吞进嘴里舔弄，罗渽民的眼眶再也盛不住过量的泪水，晶莹的液体顺着脸颊缓缓落下，他只觉得嘴里的咸涩不断抨击着他的胸腔，“可不可以……呜呜，可不可以不要，不要这样……”<br/>
他不是玩具，他只是想活下去而已。<br/>
罗渽民哭着用双手抱住黄旭熙的头，修长的指尖缓缓插入茂密的发间，声音抖的不成样子，“呜，我好难受……可不可以不要，啊——”<br/>
胸前尖锐的一疼，分离时色情的发出“啵”的一声，黄旭熙看起来已经有些怒气，他抬手把那件已经蹂躏的不成样子的浅色衬衫撕碎扔在地上，说出来的话又冷又硬，“我说过那是最后一次机会，也说过不可以喊停”，他脱下上衣解开皮带，精瘦的腰身登时暴露在空气里，“这已经是第二次了。”<br/>
红色的舌尖舔了舔上唇，眼里带着上位者的凌厉，黄旭熙慢条斯理的把那条烟管裤扯下来随手一扔，“游戏已经开始了，没有喊停的道理。”<br/>
他黄旭熙在这里就是天，是黑白通吃的无常，也是纵横商政两届的王，游戏的规则他来制定，过程和结果当然也是他说了算。</p><p>内裤前端已经被液体浸湿，罗渽民难受的挣扎了几下身子，试图把自己从那双滚烫的大手里解救出来，粉嫩的性器被虚握在手中上下撸动，陌生的感觉调动起所有的感官和羞耻心，他伸手拉过黄旭熙的身体把自己埋在他的胸前，紧紧咬住嘴唇不让声音泄出来，他从来没想过自己居然也会有这么一天。<br/>
被生命开了个大玩笑，又在欲海里挣扎沉浮。<br/>
层层累积的快感已经让他说不出任何话来，那一瞬间到来的时候，他的面前一片空白，只有霸道的薄荷香一股股往鼻子里钻，混杂着慢慢溢出的桃子香，交融纠缠。</p><p>黄旭熙闻到了一股愈来愈浓烈清晰的桃子香，他看了眼高潮过后在自己颈间喘气的罗渽民，脆弱柔软的腺体微微跳动着，他轻笑一声，小家伙发情了？<br/>
刚好，正合他意，发情期怀孕的机率几乎是百分之百。<br/>
他不信他黄旭熙会是那百分之一，就算这次不可以，还有下次，下下次……</p><p>他把罗渽民轻放在床上，呼吸打在已经被肆虐一番的白嫩颈间，伸出舌尖重新逗弄了一会儿莹白的耳垂，直到湿湿哒哒挂满了他的口水，黄旭熙俯身重新在胸前流连，然后往下，再往下。<br/>
小巧的肚脐被舌尖反复舔弄，罗渽民难耐的弓起身子迎合，被情欲烧的分不清楚是痛楚还是舒爽，他拉过黄旭熙的脸跟他接吻，无师自通的胡乱的在人口腔里一通扫荡，后穴涌出的淫水沾湿了床单，他拿起撑在身侧的右手放进嘴里舔了舔，大眼睛乞求的看着他，“帮帮、帮帮我好不好？”<br/>
他侧过头哭着流眼泪，桃花香已经浓到发苦，“我好难受……呜呜，好难受，帮帮我……”说着拉过那只沾了口水的修长手指往自己身后探去，“求求你，真的,啊——”<br/>
黄旭熙一下子伸进去两只手指，换着角度抽插，湿热的穴肉把手指绞的死紧，他喘着粗气轻轻拍了拍挺翘的臀，低声在罗渽民耳边说道：“乖一点，放松一下，别咬的这么紧，嗯？”</p><p>异物感侵入的感觉实在是太过明显，罗渽民被体内的两根手指搞得恢复了些神智，他难耐的动了动身子，又试探性地收紧了一瞬，头顶立刻传来一声轻笑，“宝贝是迫不及待了？”<br/>
几乎是在几秒之间，那两根手指迅速抽出换上了一个体积更大，更为滚烫的物体。<br/>
他小小的惊呼了一声，看着黄旭熙俯身下来……</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊……嗯慢、慢点……呜呜，慢点啊啊——”<br/>
柔软的血肉争先恐后的涌上来紧紧咬住粗长的柱身，湿热的甬道带着能把人吞噬殆尽的魔力，黄旭熙咬着牙把整根性器抽出，又整根没入，又深又狠，把罗渽民操弄的几乎找不到自己的声音，他的手在男人宽阔的脊背留下或深或浅的痕迹，酸胀爽疼，说不清的感觉一起涌上来把他淹没，他只能随着黄旭熙凶狠的动作上下起伏，求饶的话反反复复的到嘴边又被撞散在空气里。<br/>
黄旭熙抱着他转了个圈，性器也在甬道里滚了一瞬，激得身下的人敏感的叫了一声。他叼住泛红的耳垂在嘴里反复蹂躏啃噬，舌尖从耳边滑到后颈又落在脊背，身下的动作一刻也不停执着的朝着那一点凸起进攻，罗渽民几乎跪不住细腰也塌了下去，白嫩的腿根被磨得发红，连接处也早已起了白沫。<br/>
“嗯……啊，我叫，我叫罗啊嗯……啊啊啊啊，罗嗯，呜渽民。”<br/>
他费力的侧过头说的断断续续，却在话音未落的时候就被猛地往后一扯直接坐在了紧实的大腿上，性器又被吞进去大半，透过薄薄的小腹甚至能看到狰狞的形状，他的双手被钳制住与那双大手十指相扣，湿热的气体喷在耳边色情至极，他听到那人说：“我叫黄旭熙。”<br/>
正在操你的黄旭熙。<br/>
即将拥有你的黄旭熙。</p><p>黄旭熙把人抱起来让他正对着自己，小朋友那张染了情欲的精致的小脸已经红的不像话，桃花眼里盛满了发光的星星，还有两行泪水不受控制的落下来，他低头吻了吻那泛红的眼尾，粗长的性器重新又被穴肉紧紧咬住，他缓缓地抽动了几下，罗渽民就顺势攀着他的手臂往上爬，带着哭腔在他耳边请求，“呜，太深了，不要……呜呜不要这样……”<br/>
惩罚性的吻又在耳边肆虐了一会儿，罗渽民被快速的抽送干的失神，他的下巴抵在黄旭熙的肩膀随着动作不停晃荡，开始的酸胀被极致的快感所覆盖，他张口咬在眼前的脖颈，敏感的感受到体内性器的抽插速度变得更快，力度也更大，他扬起脖子往后仰，涎水滴滴答答的落下来润泽了通红的乳尖，“旭熙，黄旭熙……啊，慢点，慢、慢一点好不好？”</p><p>冲刺的时候罗渽民像个破旧的娃娃随着动作上下晃荡，黄旭熙在他的头顶快要撞到床头之前手疾眼快的往后拉了一把，硕大的龟头瞬间就撞到了紧闭的腔口。<br/>
他猛地睁开眼捂住颈后跳动的腺体，巨大的恐惧慢慢将他笼罩，他伸手握住黄旭熙的手臂，“不要，不要进去……”<br/>
黄旭熙幽深的眸子一眨也不眨的盯着他，里面干干净净，罗渽民看不出情欲也看不出凶狠的侵略性，他听见低沉的嗓音在耳边炸开，“我说了不可以逃走。”<br/>
冷静的可怕，他忽然就意识到了什么……<br/>
体内的性器猛然又胀大了几分在甬道里横冲直撞，对着坚硬的腔口不停的进攻着，罗渽民的双手紧紧扯住床单，哭喊着求他停下来，不可以进去，不可以……<br/>
“啊——”<br/>
硕大的头部卡在腔口，源源不断地滚烫精液一波接一波地射进去，黄旭熙喘着粗气俯下身在已经失神的罗渽民的嘴角印上轻柔的一吻，随后尖锐的犬齿咬破腺体，香甜的桃子香瞬间溢满口腔。<br/>
空气中薄荷的清冽和桃子的温润相互纠缠，黄旭熙完全标记了他。</p><p>乳白的精液顺着大腿根留下来沾湿了床单，罗渽民的小腿还在不停的痉挛，黄旭熙把他抱起来往浴室走，“我说过开始和结束我说了算。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>